


Anjo de Asas Negras

by Rie_san



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie_san/pseuds/Rie_san
Summary: Heinous são raras criaturas horripilantes, ao mesmo tempo misteriosas e de origem incerta.Numa sociedade onde são tratados como tabu, eis que surge uma amizade entre um heinou peculiar e um humano sem noção. Sendo verdadeiros um com o outro, os dois dão início a descobertas inimagináveis quando em busca de explicações.( ABANDONADO)





	1. Introdução: Estranho Encontro

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summary yayyy...
> 
> Então, perdi minha conta no Spirit e vim pra cá.  
> Eu tô tão acostumada com fic em inglês que eu estranho um pouco o dialogo em pt pq n fica a mesma coisa kkk ;-;
> 
> Perdoe-me se tiver algum erro ou estiver mt fora de personagem (OOC), eu escrevi isso 4 anos atrás... :v

As ruas por onde vagava estão desertas. Seu corpo ainda dói por conta da última luta com outro heinou incontrolável mas por sorte suas asas estão intactas. Ainda sim, ele não queria arriscar ficar voando por aí tarde da noite.

"Preciso de um lugar seguro." pensou. Sua visão estava embaçada pela fatiga mas com esforço conseguiu determinar um aroma forte perto dele. Aparentemente vinha da única casa da rua com uma unica luz ligada, o que ajudou a chamar a atenção do menino-corvo.

Após debater consigo mesmo, ele decide abusar da própria sorte e ir em direção a casa. Quando chega perto o suficiente de uma das janelas, ele sente o aroma de bolo no forno e vê algo como um sofá e uma grande televisão ligada em algum filme que não reconhece de primeira. Voltando ao foco, o menino-corvo tenta alcançar a janela do andar acima, balanceando um de seus pés no parapeito da janela de onde estava observando e abrindo suas asas um pouco mais, assim ele conseguia ganhar impulso e movimentar-se mais rápido. Inicialmente, escalar as paredes foi um pouco mais difícil do que imaginava ser, considerando que seus músculos estavam doloridos.

Depois daquele desconforto todo, ele consegue se segurar na borda da janela. Parecia que era de um quarto bem aconchegante: Através das finas cortinas podia-se ver que a cama ali era tão espaçosa, o quarto estava todo limpo e organizado, havia controles juntos ao console debaixo de uma mesinha com uma mini TV sobre a mesma, as paredes eram azuis com nuvens pintadas aqui e ali. Aquilo era legal mas ao mesmo tempo dava um ar de infantilidade. Voltando ao que interessa, ele precisava entrar rápido antes que alguém o visse. No momento em que atravessou a janela aberta, ele sentiu alguém se aproximando. Com passos rápidos ele se joga pra debaixo da cama e espera.

\- Boa noite, pai! - O corvo viu a porta abrir e um par de pés entrar no quarto, e então a porta fechou novamente.

Ele segue os passos, observando aonde iam distraído, e então a cama acima se mexe com um suspiro. Sua respiração desacelera, ele tenta achar uma posição confortável e tentar logo dormir mas as asas são muito grandes pra ficar se contorcendo em um espaço pequeno. Ele grunhe quando acerta em cheio seu cotovelo contra uma das tábuas segurando a cama.

De repente tudo parece muito quieto. O corvo olha brevemente para a janela como se fosse sua única e última chance de escapar da situação ficar ainda pior.

\- Meu deus! - O menino-corvo vira o rosto em direção a voz. No outro lado da cama ele vê um garoto o olhando de cabeça pra baixo, olhos grandes e de boca aberta. Os dois se mantém paralisados olhando um pra cara do outro.

Quando o menino-corvo se pôs a movimentar outra vez, o humano levantou-se da cama rapidamente. Agora que estavam de pé, o corvo encarava o garoto que estava do lado oposto da cama. Parecia estar maravilhado com o que via, do que assustado com a coisa dentro do próprio quarto. Ele aparentava ser apenas um pouco mais novo que o corvo, e estava usando uma velha camisa azul lisa e as calças dos pijamas que combinam a cor. O que surpreendeu o corvo é ver que o humano não mostra estar com medo quando dá um passo em sua direção e por quão alto é comparado a ele. O corvo pensa em fazer uma conversa amistosa, e talvez convença de em deixá-lo ficar em segredo.

\- Ei. - O corvo diz bem quieto, assumindo que o pai dele ainda esteja lá em baixo assistindo TV.

\- Hã? - O garoto não responde imediatamente… como se estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos.

\- Uh… Foi mal, invadir assim seu quarto e tal… - O corvo se encontra sem palavras pra descrever sua situação. Não é tão simples você entrar na casa de alguém sem permissão e resolver dormir lá… ainda mais por ser uma criatura tão desagradável! Por azar ele era um heinou. A coisa que mais detestava no universo. - Eu sei que é estranho mas-

\- Você fala. - O garoto o interrompeu surpreso.

\- É claro! - Respondeu indignado e o encarou.

\- Mas você é um heinou! … Certo? - O corvo estranhou por ele mostrar dúvida.

\- O que tem de eu ser um heinou? -Retrucou em um tom de irritação. Na verdade havia muitas coisas sobre ele ser um heinou. Criaturas horrorosas que saem por aí à noite pra aterrorizarem crianças inocentes e pessoas imprudentes. Mas haviam outros tantos boatos que chegavam a ser ridículos. E ele sabia disso, mas estava tentando defender a pouca dignidade que lhe restava.

\- N-não, é que...- O garoto hesitava e fitava a porta.

\- Olha, cara - Respirou fundo e tomou passos em direção ao menino- se você me deixar ficar essa noite, só hoje, eu prometo que vou te deixar em paz. Vou tentar não fazer barulho algum, como se eu nem estivesse aqui! Mas por favor, não fala pra ninguém! Só me deixe descansar essa noite e de manhã vou embora, e não me verá mais.

\- Ei, calma! Não vou falar pra ninguém! Eu também estaria ferrado se alguém me visse falando com você! - Falou com as mãos levantadas em sinal para que se acalmasse. Ele colocou a mão na chave da porta e a trancou. - Pronto, viu? Está seguro aqui. - E sorriu de leve.

\- Hm. - O corvo respondeu em hesitação. Ele se afastou do menino e já ia voltar para debaixo da cama quando o garoto o chamou de novo.

\- Ei! Posso ao menos saber seu nome? - Perguntou enquanto arrumava sua cama para dormir.  
\- Não tenho um. - Isso assustou o garoto.  
\- Claro que tem, todo mundo tem um! O meu é John! John Egbert! - Falava de seu nome com orgulho, ao contrário do outro que estava se acomodando no chão.  
\- Eu não me lembro… - Falou de cabeça baixa.  
\- Como é que você pode esquecer do próprio nome? - Falou rindo.  
\- Só cala a boca e vai dormir. - Falou fechando os olhos.

O humano então procedeu a desligar a luz e se acolher nas cobertas. O corvo já estava com seus olhos fechados, pronto pra partir para a terra de belos sonhos ou pesadelos. Mas antes que sua mente se fosse completamente, ele se permitiu relaxar ao sentir uma de suas asas sendo acariciada e por incrível que pareça, ele conseguiu apenas.. sonhar.


	2. Planos e Quebras

John acordou com frio naquela manhã. Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que seu cobertor estava aos seus pés e sua janela estava aberta com as cortinas esvoaçando ao ar gélido do inverno. Logo ele se sentou na cama, olhou em sua volta procurando pelo menino-corvo no quarto. "Parece que ele já se foi…" lamentou e se levantou para tomar um banho. Ele continuava a pensar na noite anterior e em como sentia que aquele heinou era especial. Geralmente os heinous eram agressivos e mais intensos, agiam por instinto. Selvagens. Mas John não gostava de vê-los como animais, haviam boatos de que heinous seriam uma evolução do ser humano. E ele também não acreditava nisso, obviamente isso era para tolos.

Enquanto caminhava para a escola, John olhava em sua volta. Procurava por alguma pista de onde estaria a criatura, e se ele estaria bem. Quase que ele se perdeu na sua procura pelo corvo, mas conseguiu chegar á tempo para a primeira aula. Minutos se passaram rápidos com seus pensamentos fixados em um certo alguém, e logo chegou hora do intervalo.

A mesa em que se sentava já estava aglomerada com seus amigos Karkat, Roxy, Kanaya e Rose. Hm, mas estava faltando duas pessoas…

\- John! Meu camarada! Trago boas novas para você! São supimpa! - Jake, o melhor amigo de John, estava se aproximando da mesa com o sorriso largo junto à Jade, sua prima. Jake era dois anos mais velho que todos ali, com excessão de Roxy, mas eles eram amigos de infância inseparáveis. Ele gostava de conversar sobre seus projetos e aventuras apenas com John e Jade, pois considerava os únicos que o entendesse entre aquela turma de juvenis.

Ao contrário dele, Jade estava com suas bochechas estufadas e seus braços cruzados e parecia estar irritada com alguma coisa.

\- Jake! Você me disse que ia me contar desde a primeira aula e ficou até agora me enrolando! - Jade socou de leve o ombro, fazendo-o rir.  
\- Calma, eu estava guardando pra ver a reação de vocês!  
\- Bem, estamos aqui! - John falou em tom de excitação.

Jake procedeu a sentar-se entre John e Jade na mesa. E se inclinou para fazer drama.

\- Acredito que eu tenha feito uma grande descoberta! Lembra daquilo que-  
\- AH NÃO, DE NOVO ISSO. - Karkat interrompe batendo as mãos sobre a mesa, assustando todos em volta da mesa.  
\- Cala a boca, seu resmungão! Você sempre estraga a surpresa! Não se cansa de reclamar, não? - Jade protestou.  
\- FODA-SE! FALOU A GAROTA COM A CABEÇA MAIS LEVE QUE O CORPO!  
\- Resmungão estraga-prazeres! - Os dois entram numa discussão de apelidos sendo jogados um pro outro.

Rose, Kanaya e Roxy, que estavam conversando sobre maquiagem, começaram a rir da estupidez dos dois. Jake não se importou, afinal John se mostrava estar mais interessado no que ele havia para lhe contar.

\- Lembra quando eu te disse sobre aquela casa velha depois do parque?  
\- Aquela que você disse semana passada?  
\- Isso mesmo! - Jake sorriu mais ainda. - Então, eu ouvi relatos de que aquilo pode ser um habitat raro de heinous e eu gostaria de dar uma olhada lá, sabe? - John assentiu com a cabeça. - E eu planejo ir logo depois da escola, já que há muitos noturnos por aí. Nunca se sabe né? Mas então, você quer vir comigo? Seria uma aventura e tanto, não acha?

Jake se mostrava agitado só de pensar. John estava realmente interessado, mas não era isso que ele queria. Não que ele fosse medroso! Pensava nas possibilidades de encontrar o visitante misterioso de volta pedindo ajuda em seu quarto. E ele também estava considerando de contar a Jake o ocorrido… ora, que mal poderia acontecer?

\- Meu bom "camarada", - John o imitou, sentindo uma imensa vontade de rir. - acredito eu que também tenha feito uma descoberta um tanto quanto grande, por assim dizer.  
\- Oh? - Jake esperava ansiosamente pela revelação.  
\- Ontem eu tive um visitante diferente. Ah, e antes de você imaginar a fada do dente, ou o papai noel, não. Não são eles e vocês já devia ter parado de acreditar nessa coisas. - A cara do Jake murchou por um instante. - E sim, foi um heinou-  
\- UM HEINOU?! - Jake gritou, chamando a atenção da metade do refeitório. Infelizmente isso não conseguiu parar a briga ao lado de Jake.  
\- Shhhh! Ninguém pode saber disso!  
\- Ops, minhas sinceras desculpas. - Riu, tentando evitar mais olhares em sua direção.  
\- Ok, ok. Então, era um heinou. Mas não era um heinou qualquer. - Isso deixou os olhos de Jake brilhando. - Ele falava!  
\- Ele falava!? Isso é um caso raro! - Falou como se fosse um expert em criaturas heinous.  
\- Sim, e ainda por cima ele não me atacou quando me viu! Ele foi tão civil… se não fosse a aparência dele… ele agia como um humano, como a gente… - disse um pouco melancólico.  
\- E como ele era? - A curiosidade de Jake não parava, mas antes que entrassem em detalhes e Jade quase fizesse Karkat perder o fôlego de tanto gritar, o sinal bateu novamente para que todos voltassem à suas respectivas classes. E assim como as primeiras aulas, o tempo passou em um piscar de olhos. Apenas na aula de biologia, na parte em que estavam estudando a morfologia de pássaros, as asas negras mostradas no data show fez com que John se preocupasse ainda mais, e começasse a questionar mil coisas. "De onde os heinous vêm, afinal?" e " Por que aquele heinou seria diferente?".

Seu caminho para casa foi tão silencioso e pensativo, que mal percebeu que estava sendo observado.

~*~  
Ao entardecer, o menino-corvo pulava de telhado a telhado, com cuidado para não chamar atenção. Ele tem um coisa em mente: se encontrar com uma amiga antiga dele. A única que ele se lembra e que sabe como ele se sente. Terezi Pyrope, a garota-dragão. Ela gosta de se refugiar em lugares apertados, como em becos escuros e ás vezes entre as árvores do parque no centro da cidade quando consegue passar pelos guardas. Ele sempre tentou incentivá-la a não machucar os humanos, mesmo que eles os desprezassem ou os chamassem de certos nomes, então Terezi procurava assustar apenas por diversão, mas ela sabia muito bem do que era capaz e tentava deixar isso bem claro com suas garras à mostra.

\- Ah, aí está você. - Ele a avista em um beco, revirando um latão de lixo atrás de um restaurante japonês. Ele pousa bem atrás dela. Mesmo se ele quisesse fazer um ataque-surpresa, ela saberia só pelo seu cheiro. - E aí, TZ. Andou por onde? - A garota lentamente se vira, sua boca cheia de podres. - Ah, que merda TZ! Por que ta comendo isso? Que eu saiba dragões vão caçar a própria comida, não comer resto dos outros. - Ela solta um berro bem no rosto dele pra ver se ele cala a boca. Isso deixa ele tossindo e reclamando do bafo na cara dele mas deixa passar. - Tá, já vi que não tem muita coisa pra me contar, então deixa que eu falo. - Suspirou de leve. - Ontem eu também tava procurando comida, mas não vi que tava indo pro lado errado da cidade, aí do nada aquele Gamzee - Terezi ruge ao ouvir o nome, expressando sua raiva contra o palhaço-bode. - É, ele mesmo. Então, ele me deu com o porrete na minha nuca e depois o desgraçado tentou me comer, digo, comer meu braço literalmente. Mas eu tava com a vantagem de ter minha espada ainda no meu peito e tal. Consegui sair inteiro de lá, mas eu a perdi. Cara, que desgraça… - Terezi levemente bateu nas costas do corvo em sinal de compreensão á sua tristeza. - Pois é, mas aí acontece que era minha noite de sorte. Eu tava precisando de um lugar pra eu passar a noite, vi uma casa com a janela aberta e acaba que o garoto me acolheu- Terezi o interrompe, mas apenas com seus rugidos de dragão enquanto balançava as asas, pobre criatura, não podia falar já que sua boca agora era um enorme focinho de dragão não funcional.

\- O quê? O que foi agora TZ? - Ele pergunta, observando a linguagem corporal da garota. Era difícil, mas com o tempo ele conseguiu aprender a entendê-la. Ela batia uma de suas patas no chão e balançava as asas ao mesmo tempo em que emitia sons como uma tentativa de imitar uma palavra. - Ah, quer saber quem é? - O corvo perguntou e ela cessou seus movimentos, assentindo com a cabeça. O corvo abriu suas asas e se inclinou, pronto para voar. - Mas promete que não vai perturbá-lo? - Novamente Terezi assentiu e imitou a posição do corvo, e então os dois partiram para encontrar o garoto.

Quando estavam chegando perto do local, o menino-corvo sentiu algo estranho. Quando pousaram uma quadra antes da casa de John, Terezi começou a balançar suas asas histericamente e a berrar.

\- Shh! Droga, TZ. Não é hora de você ter um dos seus chiliques-  
\- ISS---KKAH! - O corvo se espantou em ouvir sílabas saírem da boca de dragão.- VRISSS-KAHH!  
\- "Vriska"? O que é "Vriska"? - Indagou, quando viu surgir das sombras uma criatura alta e de pernas finas. Parecia ter oito pernas e tremia como se fosse cair a qualquer instante. - Mas que -  
\- Sssssssstrider…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra quem não entendeu, Karkat chamou Jade de cabeça de vento...  
> É, n sou boa com insultos haha

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic já ta com 5 caps prontos e estou continuando a escrever o 6° aos poucos pq nunca fico satisfeita com a minha escrita.  
> Vou postar aos poucos da feito que eu termino de revisá-los e reescreve-los melhor já q eu sou a minha própria beta reader.


End file.
